


Reinterpret The Classics

by Eldabe



Series: Happy Fic Collection [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple rift-debris pick-up. But somehow Jack and Ianto end up with a handful of toddlers instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinterpret The Classics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own mini-[Happy Fic Fest.](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/120959.html)
> 
> [Ericadawn16](http://ericadawn16.livejournal.com/) requested "I'd like some cute Janto with kids and/or MPreg" and my original response can be found [here](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/120959.html?thread=227711#t227711).

"It's not my fault!" Jack protested, pulling up kid number four-hundered-and-three (or perhaps just eight) for a "flight" around the room.

"I blame you," Ianto hissed, before being dragged away by two little blondes in matching pink sweaters.

The artifact was _somewhere_ in the building, probably upstairs in the yoga room, knowing their luck. Cardiff Sports Club was offering free childcare the same day as a small series of rift spikes opened down their street. So far Gwen and Owen had found an alien turkey baster and a yellow tire swing. Jack and Ianto had ducked into the building and followed a rift signal...right into the waiting crowd of mothers, who had simply handed over a small collection of toddlers and diapers before disappearing for the noon pilates class.

The people actually hired to watch the children were nowhere to be found.

Jack set down the red-head in the striped shirt, only to have his trousers tugged on.

"I gotta go pee." The little boy announced, looking vaguely anxious. Jack looked around for Ianto, but he was sitting in a mass of little girls, who were all listening avidly to his rendition of Cinderella. It helped that he was acting it out with a small collection of mostly-naked Barbie dolls. Jack tried to catch his eye, but Ianto was clearly ignoring him in favor of keeping the most children possible quiet the longest.

"Okay. Toilet. We can do this."

Jack hustled the little boy to the child-sized bathroom at the other end of the room. As soon as he opened the door, his rift monitor started beeping like crazy. There was a large, crystalized hexagon taking up most of the room. Jack blinked at the Syxeran Medal of Honor. Harmless, but also incredibly heavy. And blocking the toilet.

"I found it!" Jack yelled to Ianto, who was dramatically dangling Barbie over a ravine built of legos while Barbie ran to save her. This version of Cinderella might go on for a while.

The little boy shrugged. "Too late." He ran over to the group attempting to take the head off the stuffed alligator in the corner. Jack shut the door and walked toward Ianto.

"Did you hear me? I've found it. We need a cart or something to get it out."

Ianto rolled his eyes, then raised them to meet Jack's. "We can't just _leave_. The mothers are expecting us to watch these children."

Jack gaped at him, then looked around the room. Two little boys were throwing blocks at the window while the alligator-killers were using plastic doctor tools to stab at the poor thing. A trio of girls had found glitter paints, and were painting very carefully with their fingers. On the walls.

"Um..."

Ianto pointed to one of the little girls in his audience. "Mary needs a new diaper, and I think there might be crackers in one of the diaper bags. We'll bribe them with sugar until the parents get back."


End file.
